


This Side of Paradise

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Sharing a Bed, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Hinoka and Xander's first night together in Nohr





	This Side of Paradise

Hinoka took a single step inside of the castle, her right fingers intertwining with the fabric of her tunic, her left hand holding Xander's, their son, Siegbert walking behind them. Hinoka glanced over her shoulder to face him, Siegbert gave his mother a big, assuring smile. Get through it... Get through it... She thought, before chuckling to herself. Siegbert's growing taller. She thought.

They parted ways once they've entered the hallways. "Goodnight mother, goodnight father." Said Siegbert, before retreating to his bedroom, while Xander introduce Hinoka to theirs. "Here is our bedroom, dear." He said, opening the door.

It was his own private quarters, redone with a few changes for the newlyweds. A bigger bed was ordered for the couple, along with saved space inside the closet, and Hinoka's personal items from Hoshido. Hinoka stared at their bed, she has not yet gotten used to sleeping inside one, being used to sleeping on the floor upon a futon instead. Xander had offered to get her one beforehand, only to her refusal.

"If they want to accept me as Queen, I have to adjust." Was her exact words, despite the peace treaty, the Nohrians were very unsure of having one of the Hoshidan princesses as their new Queen when they first saw her at the wedding banquet, but tried their best to work with her. 

Hinoka remembered first sitting on the bed during their honeymoon, she almost sunk, the mattress was very soft, so were the pillow that seem to swallow her head upon lying on them. Noticing her discomfort, Xander held her in his arms, and Hinoka spent the night sleeping on top of her husband.

The closet was fill of clothing, half belonging to her husband, and the other half full of her new clothing courtesy of Camilla, some she had sewn, along with a lot of her hand-me-downs.

After bathing, and dressed for the night, Hinoka stood before the bed, clutching Xander's hand. Taking a deep breath, Hinoka carefully laid herself on the bed, back first, Xander laid next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist. "Huh... The bed isn't as bad as I remembered." Said Hinoka, lifting her head up. Xander chuckled a bit.

"That's what I said about your futon when we..." Xander stopped his sentence, Hinoka immediately blushed resisting the urge to punch his shoulder.

"A futon wasn't as bad, it's just like your bed except thinner... And on the floor." She said.

"And a bed is like your futon but thicker and hoisted from the ground." Xander replied.

Hinoka threw a hint of touché, before glancing up at the ceiling, "Love, do you think I'll be a good Queen?" She asked.

"I have... Little doubts but I think you'll do fine, most of the people in Nohr are starting to get used to you especially after news of Nohr's and Hoshido's peace treaty." Xander replied, turning to his side to face Hinoka, who faced him. Hinoka was happy, the happiest she had ever been, finding love, and having a child, and yet she felt upset of the upcoming future. In fact, they even planned for a second child, which is something Hinoka both feared and ready for. Xander caressed his wife's cheek, "What's biting you, love?" He asked.

"It's just... I've been so busy trying to rescue Corrin, that I never bothered to focus on.. Princess-y things, or how to be a good Queen if that day were to come." Hinoka said.

"You'll get there, I promise." Xander smiled, gently touching Hinoka's hand. The redhead lifted her husband's hand, pecking it gently, before rubbing it against her cheek.

Xander playfully brush his other fingers against Hinoka's belly. The latter looking down at it. Xander chuckled, "You know... I've relieve our schedule for tomorrow, we'll have more time for us.. Shall we start tonight?" 

Hinoka smiled, "I liked that."

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon if the two ever had a second child, and it ended up being a girl, her name will be Katerina, named after Xander's mother. 
> 
> But that's for another story! *pushes it aside*


End file.
